The present invention relates to an orthotic insole usable in an article for footwear, and more particularly to such an orthotic insole used in shoes for aligning a foot with its lower leg to provide balance and support.
Insoles have generally been provided for shoes and other articles for footwear to reduce the shock force created when impact between the heel of the human body and a ground surface result in a reaction force when walking, running or doing like activities. Furthermore, insoles have been provided to add comfort and support when the body stands motionless by containing a variety of flexible or inflexible materials capable of being contoured to the shape of the underside of an individual's foot. Many insoles can be shortened by its length or width to be placed into an article for footwear according to the desired specifications of a user. Transferable insoles are preferred so that costs are minimized by negating the need to buy multiple insoles for each pair of shoes or articles for footwear a user might have.
However, current insoles lack a functional means of providing the above mentioned benefits and provide the ability to assist in correcting a musculoskeletal imbalance that occurs as people get older or injuries occur in various parts of the body. Bones in the arch of the foot are held in alignment by the plantar fascia tendons. Although these tendons are very strong, over time and/or stress, the plantar fascia tendons in the feet loose their elasticity in allowing the bones of the longitudinal arch of the foot to settle. When this condition takes place, the longitudinal arch begins to collapse forcing the entire foot and leg to rotate inward. This condition creates a body weight shift from the heel and the bones on the outside of the foot forward to the metatarsal bones (ball of the foot). The result is an unstable foundation and malalignment of the bones in the feet, ankles, knees and back. An unstable ankle joint is created, further stretching the tendons and producing greater instability. The unstable condition often is responsible for many ankle injuries and accidental falls.
The muscle connections from the lumbar spine to the upper thigh bone cause an increased forward pelvic tilt when the foot and leg rotate inwardly, which causes the body weight to shift forward greatly. It is this forward pelvic tilt that produces an increase in the lumbar curve of the spine. Furthermore, the upper thoracic vertebrae are also forced to increase its curve concurrently to compensate for changes in the low lumbar. The forward shift causes increase pressure on the forefoot, and more specifically, on an area where the metatarsal bones are located. These changes in the overall musculoskeletal system cause imbalance and wear on the joints, which can result in pressure on nerves causing pain.
Current insoles that are available lack a means of correcting musculoskeletal imbalances cheaply because such insoles require expensive molding techniques. Transferable insoles also lack a means of stabilizing the ankle and depend greatly on the shoe alone to give inadequate support the ankle requires. Moreover, insoles that do provide support under the plantar fascia tendons are generally fixated in an article of footwear and are not easily transferable.
Thus, there is a need for an orthotic insole usable in an article for footwear that corrects musculoskeletal imbalances beginning with the feet and continuing upward to the cervical vertebrae. A means of providing support to the ankle joint by such an othotic insole with a more secure fitting to the foot and shoe is also needed. Furthermore, there is a need for such an orthotic insole that absorbs shock while being easily inserted and transferable into various articles for footwear and adjustable for size to meet the preference of the user.